


华年（上）

by Rebecca_kk



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_kk/pseuds/Rebecca_kk
Kudos: 1





	华年（上）

清早的城市还带着露水味，大街上还残留着清扫车驶过的痕迹。已经十月了，温度终于降了下来，早上肆虐的风让黄仁俊裹紧了身上的风衣，秋天终于到了。

走在上班的路上，黄仁俊才收到刚分手的小前男友发过来的消息：东西搬走了，谢谢照顾，天气冷了多穿点衣服。微信聊天背景还是朴志晟的笑脸。黄仁俊愣了一下，一时间居然不知道回什么。犹豫了一会儿还是没有思路，于是索性把手机放回口袋里，低头向前走了。

分手是黄仁俊提的，就在上个月，没什么特殊的理由。他一直把朴志晟当小孩子来看，他也的确像个小孩子。会因为打游戏忘记吃饭，会在上课时间找他聊天，做爱的时候会用蛮力而忽略技巧。恋爱过程算不上甜蜜但也不算难过，就只是普普通通，没有哪个环节出问题，可是也没有哪个环节很合拍。

朴志晟答应分手也很快，并表示会很快收拾好东西搬走。好像两个人都没有把这段恋情当真过一样。黄仁俊反而有些不好意思，说找不到合适的住处可以先留在家里。朴志晟也没有客气，于是慢慢悠悠地收拾了很久，后来才说要搬回学校宿舍。

在公司楼下的便利店买了一个三明治一盒酸奶，拎在手里的时候又懊恼今天的天气实在不适合喝酸奶，脑子里第一反应居然是下班后带给朴志晟。电梯门开了，他边走进去边摇了摇头，否定了自己脑中的想法。

设计部的清早总是死气沉沉，多数人更加习惯熬夜而非起早。黄仁俊低头看了一眼手表，早上八点四十七分，刚刚好，还有时间来得及吃完早餐。把三明治和酸奶放上自己的工作台，他先去茶水间给自己冲了一杯咖啡，总得有个唤醒早晨的东西。

这个时候的茶水间倒是人多。几个女同事在里面一边泡咖啡一边叽叽喳喳地讨论些什么。黄仁俊侧身给出来的人让了让位置，一边笑着点头回应对方的招呼。

顶里边的是总监的秘书小宋，见到黄仁俊就神秘兮兮地招手。黄仁俊接了一杯热水，然后就往里面走过去。

“仁俊，你知道吗？”小宋一边搅着手中的咖啡，一边低声和黄仁俊说话，声音很小，“总监换人了，罗总调到新分公司去了。”

罗渽民的调任他倒是早就知道了。上个月和罗渽民出去喝酒的时候，他自己告诉黄仁俊的。去新公司也挺好的，那边的薪水不错，活也轻松很多。只不过上级下级大部分都会是陌生的人，人际关系得从头开始。不过对于罗渽民这种人精来说只是小事一桩。

但是黄仁俊也没有想到调任会这么快。罗渽民这两天就得走，新任总监过两天也就会来和大家打招呼。

说实话，罗渽民在设计部人缘还不错。当任的这几年虽然加班时间相比之前没什么变化，但是福利却多了很多。许多人还是舍不得他走的。但是没有办法，天要下雨娘要嫁人的事情，谁能阻止得了呢。

黄仁俊泡好了咖啡，正准备走，又被小宋一把拉住：“哎，你知道新任总监是谁吗？”  
罗渽民当时也没有说，黄仁俊自然是不知道。

小宋四周望了望，似乎是怕别人听见，踮起脚在黄仁俊耳边才敢开口：“据说是从国外挖回来的，叫Jeno，李帝努。”

黄仁俊一整个上午人都是轻飘飘的，意识非但没有清醒，反而更加迷糊，好像早上喝的那杯是安眠药而非咖啡一样。和小宋的对话一整天都萦绕在耳边，“仁俊你是美院毕业的吧，那你大概不认识。他和罗总监是一个学校的，K大的。”

哈！怎么可能不认识。黄仁俊揉了揉自己的太阳穴。

八年前的那个夏天从来就没有在黄仁俊的记忆里消失过。当时黄仁俊正值大二，被一群大三大四的学长学姐带着做竞赛。

主办方是美院，所以拿奖的可能性提高了很多。没日没夜地忙了一个月终于把方案确定了下来，送去参赛也的确入选了。这就意味着暑假的大半时间要去底下的一个小村庄里与各种木材砖头水泥一起度过。

认识李帝努是在一个燥热的晚上。一整天的切割、整理材料让黄仁俊几近虚脱，急急忙忙地冲了个澡然后就自己去往村口的小卖部想吃根冰棍。去的时候还是夕阳无限好，回来已经是漆黑了。

乡下不比城市里，晚上的亮光少，黑漆漆地，怪吓人的。黄仁俊又没有带手电筒，想起老师说的要注意蛇虫又不免多了几分怕意。

于是一边咬着冰棍一边碎碎念“妖魔鬼怪快离开”，绷紧了弦盯着地上往前走。

身边有人骑着车路过的时候他吓了一大跳，手里的冰棍都扔在了路边。似乎是听见了声响，骑车的人停了下来，回头看了一眼黄仁俊。

黄仁俊还在被吓到的余愠中没有缓过神来。那人盯了他一会儿，似乎是见他没有反应，于是又回过头去打算继续向前走。

黄仁俊这才缓过神来，骑车的人有点眼熟，像是别校的学生，人总比蛇和虫好。于是他急忙叫住那个人：“那个同学！”

前面的人又停了下来，回过头等黄仁俊跑过来。

“那个…我们能一起走回去吗？”

罗渽民走的时候好几个女同事都眼含泪光了，帅气又温柔的上司调走，有几个人会舍得呢。罗渽民和每个人都拥抱了一下。轮到黄仁俊的时候，还在黄仁俊耳边轻轻地说“以后常聚”。黄仁俊当然是舍不得，于是加重了拥抱的力度。

但是无论怎样，罗渽民都要离开了。在加油声中，他笑着走出了设计部。

告别的悲伤氛围还没结束，那个人就冷着脸走了进来。

“大家好，我是新任总监，李帝努。”说话简短又冷冰冰，似乎是意识到了自己的冷漠，他又加了一句，“希望在以后的工作中能与大家和谐相处。”

黄仁俊死命地低着头，心里默念不要看到我不要看到我。等到欢迎的会议，他才小心翼翼地抬起头来，打算飞快地回到自己的工作台。一抬头就望进那双深邃的眼睛里。

“黄仁俊，”李帝努冷着脸望着他，“是这样念吧？麻烦会后来我的办公室一趟。”

哈！黄仁俊回想着刚才李帝努的话。怎么三年不见，连名字都不会念了吗。

黄仁俊站在总监办公室门口，深吸了一口气，反复在心里提醒自己“这是工作这是工作”。心理准备大概做了两分钟，他看见坐在办公桌上的小宋给他做了一个加油的手势。黄仁俊冲小宋点了点头表示感谢，然后终于敲响了办公室的门。

进去的时候李帝努正在看图纸，才一上午，办公室就被收拾得井井有条。尽管还有些东西没有安置好，但是也被整整齐齐地用纸盒装着排列在办公室的地板上。真是李帝努的风格，黄仁俊在心里想，然后他清了清嗓子：“请问李总监找我有什么事吗？”

李帝努这才抬起眸子，仔仔细细打量了一会儿站在门口的人，脸上还是挂着“生人勿近”四个大字。要不是黄仁俊对他足够了解，这一会儿怕是要被吓得腿软了。

“黄仁俊，”李帝努开口，“好久不见。”

也就五分钟的功夫，“普通职员黄仁俊”就变成了“总监助理黄仁俊。”新任的那位李总监似乎也没有给黄仁俊拒绝的机会，话里透露出的意思是“能干最好，不能干也得干。”

职位当然是升了，只是这让黄仁俊很愁。本来以为和前男友在同一个屋檐下工作，虽然困难，但是好歹隔着一个办公室的门。可是现在，连门都没有了。

宣布这个消息以后大家都没有意外，毕竟黄仁俊就是设计部做得最好的人，理应得到这个升迁的机会。小宋也赶来祝福他。所有人似乎都在替他高兴，只有黄仁俊愁眉不解。

下班的时候才得到解放，看着手表上的指针跳到五点，黄仁俊整个人都雀跃了起来。收拾好自己的东西就准备走。可是还没起身就被人叫住：“黄助理，请你留下来帮我整理一下办公室。”

整理到九点的时候黄仁俊几乎崩溃，东西明明不多，他也只是想敷衍了事。反正从前他替李帝努整理过后李帝努也要自己重来一遍，李帝努的从来都有自己的准则。留下自己来整理只是想捉弄一下这个三年未见的前男友罢了。

可是他偏偏坐在一旁：“那个白色的文件夹放到储物柜第二格，”说完又顿了一下，“你手里拿的是浅蓝色。”

黄仁俊气得要死，可是怎么办呢，李帝努现在是他的顶头上司，尽管知道这是在为难自己，也只是低头一言不发地整理，然后在心里提醒自己一万遍这是工作。

整理到十点的时候李帝努似乎满意了，“就做到这里吧，再继续你会很累的，仁俊。”

语气就像耳鬓厮磨的无数个夜晚里，他把他折磨到虚脱，把人紧紧地搂进怀里，体温挨着体温，然后在他耳边带着热气轻轻说出的那些话。

黄仁俊红了耳朵，免不了想起那些氤氲往事。抬起头就望见正盯着他的李帝努，嘴角上扬，似乎在对自己的玩笑感到满意而正高兴着。

“谢谢，李总监。”黄仁俊把“总监”两个字咬得很重，提醒眼前的人也是提醒自己，现在李帝努和黄仁俊是上下级关系。

又是在早上买三明治的便利店，黄仁俊这才想起来今天一天似乎只吃了早餐。于是又随便拿了一个面包，再顺手拿了一盒牛奶，又想起来最后一班地铁的时间临近，于是快速结账就往门外走。

走在路上的时候，黄仁俊就想旁边一直跟着自己的黑色奔驰是不是李帝努。果然，从便利店出来，看到车牌是“JN3423”的时候他停在了脚步，盯着车里的人。

车玻璃降下来，车里人向黄仁俊这边探着身子，“送你回家。”

李帝努这个人难道是鬼吗，一滴雨落在黄仁俊头上的时候他想，不然怎么会有下得这么及时的雨，让他连拒绝的理由都没有。

公司离黄仁俊的小公寓不算远，黄仁俊给导航输入了地址之后就一直偏着头望着窗外，拒绝与身旁的人有任何眼神或是其他的接触。他甚至在心里想了一百遍怎么拒绝待会儿李帝努要去公寓喝杯水的要求。

望着窗外出神的时候又不免想起八年前，骑自行车的李帝努被胆小的黄仁俊叫住，从此，每晚出去骑车锻炼的李帝努后座上都多了一个去村口买冰棍的黄仁俊。

想起那年黄仁俊还是有些愧疚，那年竞赛任谁看都是李帝努那组最有希望拿奖，无论是从设计还是技术层面来说。黄仁俊早该发现的，自己学校的指导老师有意无意地透露出让他们放心一定会拿奖的意思，原本黄仁俊以为是老师在鼓励他们。直到最后颁奖发现真是自己组拿了金奖，原来最热门的金奖角逐者李帝努那组只得了个银奖。学长学姐自然是高兴得不行，只有黄仁俊坐立不安。到最后拿奖杯合影的时候都没有能笑出来，心里又愧疚又替李帝努委屈。倒是李帝努大大方方地走过来，第一个和他握手拥抱，祝贺他们组拿了金奖。

黄仁俊想继续回忆下去的时候车已经到楼下了，他急急忙忙地想解下安全带，又转过头来对李帝努说了声“谢谢”。

因为不敢看李帝努的眼睛所以一直低着头，李帝努没有说话，他也不知道李帝努会是什么表情，于是说完谢谢就打算开车门走。可是手突然被按住。

黄仁俊也不知道为什么自己会从反抗到半推半就最后甚至环上了李帝努的脖子，他感觉再吻下去就要窒息了。李帝努的手在他身上游走，眼看着就要伸到他的下面了。

他急忙打住，摁住李帝努的手：“去家里吧。”

上楼的时候黄仁俊几乎是挂在李帝努身上，好在已经是深夜，一路上一个人都没有遇到。他急急忙忙地按下电梯楼层，之后又急急忙忙地输入密码。

关门后被摁在门上亲得七荤八素，脑袋里一片空白，被人脱光了衣服。被摔进自己的床上的时候他起身给李帝努解了腰带，傲人的尺寸一下展现在他的眼前。

李帝努给他做扩张的时候倒是很温柔，手上涂满润滑液，很缓慢地一根根伸入手指，不停地问“疼吗”。

很奇怪的是黄仁俊会突然想到朴志晟，他从来不会问自己疼不疼，总是草草扩张然后突然挺入，多数时候黄仁俊都是在泪水中度过。

他强迫自己回到现实中来，现在床上的人是李帝努，是自己朝思暮想了三年的人。李帝努伸入第三根手指的时候他有些着急了：“快点进来吧——”然后马上又想起来，“床头柜下面的抽屉里有套。”

李帝努拿出来的时候黄仁俊才意识到自己的错误。他看着李帝努从床头柜拿出那个十只装的盒子，里面大概还有七片的样子。他仔细看了看外包装，然后停下了扩张的动作：“2019年9月17日，生产日期挺新的。”他转过身来盯着李帝努的眼睛，李帝努有些嘲讽地笑着：“我不用别人用剩的东西。”

黄仁俊刚想说“继续做就戴套，不做就滚出去”的时候，公寓的门“啪嗒”一声被打开了。


End file.
